At present, for the self-service equipment outputting money technology, the self-service equipment is equipped with only one collecting box/waste box (hereinafter collectively referred to as the collecting box). The self-service equipment cannot output money in the case that the collecting box is full or abnormal, and thus cash service cannot be continued. The self-service device cannot perform normal cash service until a maintainer clears and empties the collecting box. Accordingly, the collecting box may be considered as a bottleneck for the self-service, and the cash service cannot be performed once the collecting box is broken. In the case that there is a technology to address this bottleneck defect, that is, the cash service may be continued in the case that the collecting box is full, then the utilization efficiency and the starting-up rate of the self-service equipment may be improved, the benefit of the self-service equipment may be increased, and it is convenient for self-service users to use it.